REPLAY
by gabu-dolce
Summary: konoha school is like any public school, come and discover a very different story to other  sorry if misspelled a word


Konoha school is like any other public school students is very prominent, students are also not very prominent, very good at sports and other areas, and of course, forget those who are perfect in almost every area, called '' popular.'' As you will see this school is not very different from other schools.

-g/d- -

For one of the windows facing the hallway you could see a boy of fair complexion, blue-black hair with black eyes, but they were hidden by thick glasses, that guy was called uchiha sasuke, boy was shy type, and nerd was a youth so it was almost disturbed by the whole school.

-Sasuke-when he heard his name turned to see whether the owner of that voice, good morning

-Good morning-so is naruto naruto uzumaki namikaze was the name of his best friend, was of dark complexion, had blond hair and blue eyes so that ocean, also had a funny little marks that made him look like a fox, arrive early today

-If-he responded by putting his arms behind his head and then put a foxy smile as they entered the classroom they saw an arm waving in the air-look there are

-NARUTO SASUKE-I called a girl with blond hair and dull blue eyes his name also opaque Yamanaka Ino was one of the best friends of sasuke, was the kind of girl who always said things without thinking. which was followed by Inuzuka Kiba had brown hair like his eyes also light-skinned with a red inverted triangles on his cheeks and finally nara shikamaru had squeezed together black hair in a ponytail and always was going with the same expression tired all day. The boys came and sat on the folders that were before them

Good morning-ino-chan, kiba, shikamaru jet-greet with a smile that only they devoted to them

-Ah? -

Naruto-passing?

-And Chouji? -

-Still in hospital with an infection seems a bit strong, that happens from eating more than they should, which is problematic-man replied wearily nara

-And speaking of problem children, sasuke and declare you thought about asking anxious to yuki-ino

-I-ino-chan / / /

-And you talk sasuke ino declared he could not finish his sentence when he appeared the most popular kids from school

-Speaking of the King of Rome said kiba bored of seeing all the girls and boys squires around, tsuki yuki was a good guy and hardly ever smiled, had black hair and red eyes, was the best in its class in other words a popular kid (to give an ideais what you see?

-Yuki wait for me! A cry was heard, calling the attention of everyone present at the entrance of the room a young man appeared identical to yuki, tsuki twin brother Kei Yuki and more for a couple of minutes, he was the opposite of his brother, his character was always cheerful and smiling by his friends, had heterochromia kei is a failure who have their eyes, the right eye was red and the left was blue as the eyes of Naruto, this made it easier to recognize ( .com/gallery/ # / d47b075)-because not wait for me ah?

-Because you're too slow -

-You are a ..., could not finish the sentence because he felt eyes on him, good at his brother's stand be exact, when volt to see who was lost in those eyes, black-sasuke-mumuro for it; Kei was in love with sasuke but he knew that he loved his brother so much it hurt, after watching him went to his seat, followed by his friends

-You can tell because they upset? -

-I am not Gaara-Sabaku no Gaara is the best friend of Kei, had red hair like the kei right eye, his eyes were aquamarine and had a tattoo with the kanji for love on-because unlike traditional should come first?

-Perhaps because the young nobleman like you love your brother, I too would be jealous, this time answered a chestnut with black eyes, his name Aburame Shino

-Shut up ... I'm jealous

-As you say-

Good morning-students-

-g/d- -

-That's all for today make page 63 of his book-

-Ahhhh that's the kind of boring anko-sensei 'said Naruto as he stretched in his seat

Chcios-hear! -

-Ah? yuri-chan 'said incredulously ino

-I have new gossip, honor newly-kazakura saliditos yuri, had on dark brown hair and eyes Magenta was the guy who knew everything that happened at school.

-Yuri, do not you get tired of that? ÙwÚ-

-Not the truth I never tire ^ u ^

- You are considered to a gossip, I say you are the queen of gossip, 'said Naruto with a vein in his forehead

Calm down Naruto-nara said while holding him to not throw him to the chestnut

-And what is gossip this time? I ask ino

Yuki-tsuki again rejected a higher sasu-chan so you still have opportunity-

-P-but also rejects me? I ask sasu nervous

-Mmm, makes him a little visit, I answer smiling ghoulishly sasaki

-And-yuri-chan n_n '

-Is fine for me, I'm just happy with that look n_n -

-Aaa-TT_TT that cute sasuke ino wept profusely for what he said sasuke

-As I suggest you write a love letter and after ... -

while Yuri told his plan to his friends, a pair of eyes fell upon sasuke bicolor, that look of lust was undressing and in the mind of the owner of the sight he wished nothing healthy about the uchiha

-Stop pervert undressing with his eyes-

-Ah-cry surprised by that voice that caught the attention of everyone in the classroom also clear that the uchiha, which made him a blush out and hid behind his history book, you want suigetsu?-Hozuki suigetsu had the white hair, purple eyes and what stood out most of the were his teeth like shark

-Anything did you do just as if I decided to bother a bit hehehe-

¬ _ ¬-die * -


End file.
